


Merlin - The nanny you're looking for (from Snow in August)

by Carolock



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Nanny McPhee AU, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolock/pseuds/Carolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry Hart seems to have reached his wit's end as his children drive yet another nanny to resign.<br/>Everything changes overnight as a new nanny, who calls himself Merlin, takes charge of the household.<br/>Will this new nanny help Harry realize that he had everything he wanted, and needed, right under his nose, or will he be too late?"</p><p>I never shipped two movies together, but I feel like these two were made for each other. This fic is sooo goood. I want to make manip for every chapter. </p><p>Obs: I do apologize if I got anything wrong. I do hope you like it @Nickygp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin - The nanny you're looking for (from Snow in August)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nickygp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snow in August](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730663) by [Nickygp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/pseuds/Nickygp). 



So here is the manip, man, it was difficult to find some nice pictures to the beard and I went with a low-res and hopefully, it wont appear much.

  



End file.
